All In The Family
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome are engaged; mysterious Neko-Yasha appears, Zhouji's mad, and Sesshoumaru wants revenge! A little OOC, but deal with it! R&R INU+KAGOME **ONE-SHOT**


"All In The Family"  
  
Author: Chibi Washu  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Inu-Yasha, I'm just borrowing it so I can temporarily ruin Inu-Yasha and Kagome's lives. (*.~) The only thing I own in this fanfic is the storyline, and the character "Neko-Yasha". I created her!!!  
  
Warnings: Written by psycho, kinda bloody later. that's about it.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Chibi Washu: Konnichiwa minna-chan! Is everyone ready to read "Chibi Washu's Death Warrant-signed by Inu-Yasha"? I am! *grin*  
  
Inu-Yasha: I think I'm ready too.  
  
Chibi Washu: (O_O) Uh. uh-oh? *starts screaming and runs off*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *follows, howling evilly*  
  
Kagome: (O.o)  
  
*****NOTE***** I AM AWARE THAT NEKO MEANS CAT, AND NEKO-YASHA IS A DOG DEMON. HER NAME IS NEKO-YASHA SOLELY TO EMPHASIZE ON THE FACT THAT SHE AND INU-YASHA ARE OPPOSITES, HENCE "CAT DEMON" AND "DOG DEMON". THANK YOU.  
  
******NOTE***** Sorry that Zhouji is kinda OOC. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where could my dear twin brother be?" A half human, half demon asked no one in particular. She was a beautiful hanyou, with violet eyes shadow and soft lipstick on. She looked no more than eighteen and had a lavender kimono that showed off her perfect figure. Suddenly her head turned eastward. "Ah, I sense him over there." She said, smoothing her kimono a second, then dashing off.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Matte! You're too fast for me!" Kagome cried. Inu-Yasha sighed and stopped running long enough for Kagome to catch up. "You either need to learn to run faster, or get on my back." Inu-Yasha told her, in mock-anger. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him playfully and gave him a hug. Inu-Yasha smiled and was about to kiss Kagome when a voice said, "Konnichiwa, Inu- Yasha-chan." Inu-Yasha turned around, his first instinct to get in front of and protect Kagome. "Who are y-" Inu-Yasha trailed off and his eyes went wide. "Ne-neko-ya-yasha?! What are you doing here?!" He screamed. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together and felt her anger rise because of this new female threat. "Inu-Yasha, who's that?" She asked him, but before he could answer went on. "Inu-Yasha-chan, it's been so long! I just heard my darling twin brother was alive again, and I wanted to come see you! Who's the little human girl?" She asked. Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Neko-Yasha, my twin sister."-He turned back to Neko-Yasha-"This is Kagome, my fiancé." Neko-Yasha grinned and flew right next to the Japanese girl. "Well, she's a cutie, little brother!" Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha's sister, confused. "I thought you were twins?" Neko-Yasha smiled. "He's younger than me by four seconds!" She cried, hugging the irritated dog demon.  
  
"Your fiancé is sooooo kawaii, Inu-Yasha-chan!" Neko-Yasha announced as the pair walked through the forest. Inu-Yasha blushed as Neko-Yasha continued on. "So, did you propose, chibi brother? You don't seem like the kinda person who'd do that." She trailed off and glanced at Kagome, sensing that Inu-Yasha was too embarrassed to answer. "Hmm.. Okay. well, Kagome, did he propose to you??" Kagome turned light pink and stopped walking. "Well, yes. It was about a week and a half ago. We finished collecting the Shikon Shards, and I figured that he still hated me, and I had no purpose here anymore, so I went to the Bone Eaters Well to return to my time. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha popped out of nowhere and told me I couldn't go back. I thought he was just mad at me or wanted to yell at me or something, so I continued in, but he just followed me, and proposed because he said he loved me and couldn't stand it if I went back. So, I'm staying here. The only problem is. my mother doesn't approve of him, and she thinks that I'm still here collecting shards, so when she begins to get worried and comes here, and finds out, she'll probably disown me." Kagome shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as I get to stay here with Inu-Yasha." She told Neko-Yasha proudly. Neko-Yasha continued floating above them and clapped. "Oh, that's soooo sweet! I really never knew that my dear little brother was capable of compassion! Inu-Yasha-chan, you're such a romantic!"  
  
Inu-Yasha continued walking and blushing severely, apparently in an attempt to ignore his sister and Kagome. Suddenly, Neko-Yasha floated over in front of him and poked his nose. "So, does Sesshoumaru know you're alive?" Inu- Yasha stopped blushing and glared at Neko. "Who cares about him?! He's just a punk! All he ever did to us was be rude and uncouth because we had a human mother and he hates that fact that father loved our mother more than his! Besides, Kagome and I killed him." Inu-Yasha informed his sister angrily. Neko-Yasha frowned sadly and was about to reply, when a male voice said, "Quite the contrary, little brother. I happen to be alive and well. I'm not to be killed so easily, ne?" Kagome jumped and latched onto Inu- Yasha's arm. She recognized that voice. It was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! We killed you!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked and replied in his usual monotone, "Hmm, well, blame our dear sister, Neko- Yasha. I just used a little dream seduction, she thought something was wrong, and made the mistake of lending me her power, so I reincarnated myself. Anything with human blood in it is such a stupid breed. But our middle sister is very manipulative. I think I could actually get to like her." He shut his eyes and shook his head. Inu-Yasha and Kagome glanced at Neko-Yasha, who looked hurt. "Gomen, little brother! I didn't know! I wouldn't have helped him if I knew he was going to try and hurt you, me, and your fiancé!" She looked angrily at Sesshoumaru, and noticed a spark of interest flickering in his eyes. "Your fiancé, Inu-Yasha? My little brother proposed to a human? It's humiliating enough having you for a brother since you are not fully of the demon breed, but once you propose to a human, it's time for me to lose a brother."-Sesshoumaru stopped speaking and glanced at Neko-Yasha-"And why don't I rid myself of my little sister as well? My reputation as the most horrible and esteemed demon would be as good as it was before father had you two."  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome and struck Sesshoumaru across the face with his claws without warning. Sesshoumaru's face remained expressionless as he ran his finger over the cut, and then proceeded to lick the blood from his finger. "How childish." He said simply, dashing at Inu-Yasha and stabbing him through the shoulder with a stick that no of them even noticed he had. Inu-Yasha's eyes went wide with pain and he fell to the ground. "Inu- Yasha!" Kagome cried, trying to run over to him. She was stopped by Sesshoumaru grabbing her arm. "Oh, no, human girl. There's no helping the half-breed. He asked for this fight when he was born!" With that, he tossed Kagome aside and lifted Inu-Yasha up.  
  
"Well, little brother, what will your last words be? Are you going to beg for mercy? Tell the human girl that you wish you could spend a longer life with her? Confess your eternal hate for me? Oh, my curiosity is getting the best of me, so please do hurry, half-breed." Inu-Yasha glared best he could at his older brother and was about to insult him further, when Sesshoumaru cried out in pain. "Don't hurt my little brother!" Neko-Yasha cried, digging her sword deep into Sesshoumaru's flesh. Sessohomaru angrily tossed Inu-Yasha away and pulled Neko-Yasha's sword from his side. He threw the sword back at Neko-Yasha, and managed to make it cut her arm a little. "Listen, half-breed, I'm going to rid myself of little brother, then you, and finally the wench, and the less the two of you and the human girl struggle, the less pain I'll put you through. Would you rather die a slow, painful death? I should think quick and easy is what you pathetic weaklings need!" With that, he dug his hand and claws into Neko-Yasha's shoulder, making her cry out. She managed to pull his hand from her shoulder long enough to get away but within seconds he had pinned her on the ground again and was stabbing her madly with his claws. "Neko-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, jumping on Sesshoumaru's back and throwing him off of her so she could give Neko-Yasha her sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her neck and held her up. "Kisama.! I suppose I can just kill you first. You are only a human after all." He held his claws up and was about to literally rip Kagome's heart out when Inu-Yasha took Neko's sword and dug it straight into Sesshoumaru's back, aiming for his heart. "You are all so persistent. Are your insignificant lives really so important to you?" Sesshoumaru asked in his monotone. Inu-Yasha's eyes went wide. "How can you still be alive?!" He demanded. Sesshoumaru gave his little brother a smirk. "You didn't aim far enough. You almost paralyzed me, but you didn't. You see, little brother, you haven't got a clue how to fight. You know that if something you don't like is happening, you go use your claws and fists. When it comes to true fighting, you haven't got the faintest idea what you're supposed to do."  
  
Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth and jumped as Sesshoumaru attempted to strike him. "Leave Kagome and Neko-Yasha alone!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It's pathetic how you developed a soft spot, little brother. And all over a half-breed and a human."-He paused and held his hands over the floor, and a hologram of Kikyo and Lady Kaede's village appeared-"So if I were to destroy this village full of humans and other low creatures would you be angry?" She lowered his eyelids halfway over his eyes so he appeared to be bored with the whole situation. Inu-Yasha stood silent for a moment, making Sesshoumaru he was thinking it over, then he noticed Sesshoumaru had inched next to Kagome. "Kagome-chan!" He screamed, dashing for her, hoping to get there before his elder brother. Sesshoumaru teleported however, narrowly beating him there, and then he threw him out of the way.  
  
"Kagome!" A new female voice cried out suddenly. All four heads turned to the west, and they saw Kagome's mother standing there. Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome to the ground and turned fully towards Zhouji (I don't know her real name, so I'm using this name. Please tell me if you know her real name!! Thankies!). "Well now, who might you be?" He asked her. Zhouji ignored Sesshoumaru and ran to Kagome, who was hugging Inu-Yasha as though her life were ending. "Kagome! What is going on here?! You never returned from last time, and now you're here, covered in blood, with two new strange people!" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, watching the scene with amusement. "Uh, mommy, this is Neko-Yasha"-she pointed towards the half demon, half human woman, and Neko-Yasha blushed, realizing her kimono was covered in her blood-"She is Inu-Yasha's twin sister. And that"-Kagome pointed towards Sesshoumaru, who was still quite amused-"Is Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha and Neko- Yasha's older brother." Zhouji looked at her daughter and began crying. "You're hurt, Kagome! Doushite?! Why are you covered in blood?" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "He's jealous of Inu-Yasha and Neko-Yasha so he came here to hurt them, and I wanted to help them." She trailed off when she heard her mother slap Inu-Yasha across the face. "How dare you.! Dragging my baby into your stupid demon family affairs! She could've been killed!"  
  
Sesshoumaru teleported next to Kagome's mother and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. "What an interesting human this is, wench. I couldn't tell she was your mother. She's annoying and has begun to bore me, but with you, you're too brave and stubborn and it's fun to try to kill you." He dropped Zhouji and turned back to Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Neko-Yasha. "But I have no reason to hurt her, unless you three don't cooperate. Just let me kill you all, and the annoying one will live. Is that a deal?" Kagome spat at Sesshoumaru, angering him. "Kisama.! You chibi." He trailed off, containing his anger and continued, "Fine. Perhaps your mother shall have to be hurt. And if you defy me too much, I'll kill her. Oh, my dear younger siblings, you do cause me so much trouble."  
  
Zhouji's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru walked over to her, just staring at her. "Hmm. You are a strange-looking one too. At least my idiot brother chose a somewhat pretty human." He knelt down and lifted up Zhouji's hand. "And this one is old."-He dropped her hand and looked at her again-"Do you want me to put you out of your misery?" Zhouji's eyes widened further as Sesshoumaru screamed, and rolled over Zhouji. Where Sesshoumaru just was, Inu-Yasha sat, and he looked very angry. "Kisama! Don't hurt Kagome's mother!" He yelled, jumping again at Sesshoumaru, trying to scratch him, but Sesshoumaru was faster, and punched Inu-Yasha in the stomach, knocking him out.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, trying to run at Sesshoumaru, but Neko-Yasha held her back. "No, I don't want you getting hurt too!" Neko-Yasha told her, struggling to keep her away from her older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head. "Oh, don't worry too much about your fiancé, Kagome. You'll meet him in the afterlife soon enough. Little sister, you may as well let her go."  
  
Kagome screamed in anger and bolted out of Neko-Yasha's arms. She ran straight for Sesshoumaru and pulled out the Shikon Jewel, shoving it directly into the demon's chest, piercing his heart. "Shi ne! Shi ne! Shi ne! You hurt Inu-Yasha!!" She yelled over and over, until she was sure that her fiancé's older brother was dead. "Kagome." Neko-Yasha whispered, patting her back. "It's okay. It's over. Inu-Yasha's going to be fine." Kagome clamed down somewhat as Neko-Yasha flew up in the air and tossed Sesshoumaru's body through the air, and far away, but she was still shaking violently. "Daijobu, Kagome-chan?" Neko-Yasha asked her. Kagome nodded slightly and turned towards her to-be-sister. "Let's go back to Lady Kaede's village." Neko-Yasha smiled, slinging her unconscious twin brother over her back. "Sayonara Miss Kagome's Mother!" Neko-Yasha said. "Oh, Miss Kagome's Mother, you might want to go back to your time. The Feudal Era isn't the place for you. no offense!" She smiled quickly after saying that and was about to start off for the village when she noticed Zhouji was busy yelling at Kagome.  
  
"Why did that demon say Inu-Yasha was your fiancé? And why were you fighting in their affairs?! You made it clear to me that you were here only to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and when you were done, it was over. And yet, I see you here, not even coming back when you're done, engaged to a half-demon, and helping him and his sister kill their older brother! What is going on?!" Zhouji screamed. Neko-Yasha winced and stuck her tongue out, happy that Zhouji wasn't her mother. /Strange. Mommy was so nice. So I always assumed all human mothers were nice. Hmm. oh, well./ She turned back to the scene that Zhouji was making, plugging her ears so the screams weren't as loud. /She sure has got a mouth. Geez, at least Kagome is quiet...!/  
  
Kagome had been standing there for the past fifteen minutes being yelled at, when she couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, just stop it! You don't know what it's like here, or what goes on so don't you dare try and judge Inu- Yasha, Neko-Yasha, and Sesshoumaru! I love Inu-Yasha and we are engaged! Whether you like it or not, Neko-Yasha will be my sister-in-law someday. And I had every right to help Inu-Yasha and Neko-Yasha kill Sesshoumaru so don't-" Her mother cut off her ranting with more yelling. "Don't what? What reason could you possibly have to help a bunch of half-demons kill their older brother, Kagome?!" Kagome glared angrily at her mother. "He tried to hurt Inu-Yasha and Neko-Yasha! He would've killed them, and me, too, if I hadn't helped them kill him. He's a terrible creature who hated his own siblings because of some stupid reasons!"-She paused for breath and gave her mother another horrendous look-"Now go. Go back to your time. You don't belong here. I, on the other hand, do. And I'm staying here. There's no way you can get me to go back especially after the things you've said about Inu- Yasha and Neko-Yasha!" Zhouji looked hurt for a moment then she turned away from Kagome.  
  
"Fine. But if you come back to our time begging because you can't stand it here and you're dependant on the technology we've got, forget coming back to us. I don't have a daughter any longer." She took a step towards the Bone Eaters Well when she heard Kagome grit her teeth and say angrily in a hushed voice, "If I needed you or was dependant on the technology from then, I would've come back a long time ago." With that, Kagome dashed off for the village, with Neko-Yasha flying after, struggling not to drop her twin brother.  
  
Lady Kaede poured some water over Inu-Yasha's face for the fifth time, hoping he'd wake up this time because she was tired of Kagome crying, thinking he would die. Luckily, with a small grunt, Inu-Yasha lifted his head and coughed. "Wha.?" He looked at his surroundings for a second, then things went black because Kagome hurled herself at him, and he couldn't see. "Oh, Inu-Yasha! I thought you were dead! I thought he killed you and I got so mad." Inu-Yasha smiled, and hugged Kagome. "Do you not believe in me so much that you actually thought I'd let that idiot kill me?" He pulled Kagome up slightly, only to find that she had fallen asleep on him. Sweatdrops formed on Lady Kaede, Inu-Yasha, and Neko-Yasha's head. "Such a strange young girl." Neko-Yasha said, giggling.  
  
"So how did Sesshoumaru die?" Inu-Yasha asked his 'big sister' as the pair walked through the forest. Neko-Yasha beamed at her twin brother and replied, "Thank your fiancé. She proved how much she loves you while you were unconscious, you know." Inu-Yasha cocked his head. "What do you mean?" Neko-Yasha smiled again. "Well, she thought Sesshoumaru had killed you so she freaked out and started stabbing him in the heart with the Shikon Jewel. After about sixty times, I lost track counting, she finally calmed down. I said we should get to the village to have Lady Kaede wake you up, and Kagome's mother had a thing or two to say. After quarreling awhile, her mother basically disowned her. So now, Kagome lives and stays here in the Feudal Era, with us."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked sad. "Did her mother really disown her? Doushite?" Neko- Yasha stared blankly at the ground a moment then responded, "Well, apparently her mother didn't approve of you or the fact that Kagome participated in our battle and killed Sesshoumaru. Also, she didn't like the fact that Kagome chose to stay here though she's finished collecting the Shikon Jewel." Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky. "So Kagome lost her family because of me? If I'd have known that would happen then I'd never-" He was cut off by Kagome's voice. "Never propose? Doushite? I love you enough that I chose you over my very own mother. I'm happy you proposed. *I* don't care that you're only half human. *I* don't care that this isn't the time I was born in. *I* don't care that you're a violent, horrible demon. *I *only care that *I love you*, and that you're my fiancé, and that Neko-Yasha is my to-be-sister-in-law."  
  
Kagome smiled at the twins, and hugged Inu-Yasha. "So how do marriages work in the Feudal Era?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, please tell me, should I do a sequel?  
  
You guys: ::are silent::  
  
Shi-chan: ::sweat drop:: Well anyways, please give me good feedback and if you flame me, be mild. And I *am* aware that Neko-Yasha's name is misplaced, but like I've said before, it's solely to illustrate the fact that she and Inu-Yasha are opposites. Much thankies all!!  
  
You guys: ::are still silent::  
  
Shi-chan: You're a wonderful audience. . . 


End file.
